Here Comes Another New Day
by Mascarade
Summary: [En cours] Il s'appelait David Bowie. Du moins, c'est ce que ceux qu'il avait bernés croyaient. Moi, je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait beau avoir dupé des milliers de fans, il ne pouvait pas en faire autant avec moi. Je l'avais connu autrefois. Je croyais la porte close sur ce passé, mais il était revenu. Plus fort que jamais. Sarah x Jareth. Chapitre 1 en ligne.


**Disclaimer :** Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas…

 **Note :** Bonjour. C'est ma première fanfiction sur Labyrinthe depuis très longtemps. Je reviens de loin. J'ai peur et j'hésite à la partager, mais comme j'ai toujours aimé David Bowie, je trouvais que c'était un peu ma façon à moi de lui rendre hommage. Merci de me lire.

* * *

Here Comes Another New Day

Chapitre 1

 _New York, mai 1997_

Il s'appelait David Bowie. Du moins, c'est ce que ceux qu'il avait bernés croyaient. Moi, je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait beau avoir dupé des milliers de fans, il ne pouvait pas en faire autant avec moi. Je l'avais connu autrefois. C'était comme à une autre époque ou comme dans une autre vie. Je croyais la porte close sur ce passé, mais il était revenu. Plus fort que jamais. Peut-être pour me rappeler qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment quittée?

Il n'avait pu rêver d'une vengeance plus douce. Gagnant sournoisement la popularité d'un public, qui, comme le chien salivant devant son os, assistait chaque fois en sale comble à ses spectacles outrageants. Ils le réclamaient. Il s'amusait à leurs dépens. Et chaque fois, ils en redemandaient davantage.

Malgré moi, je passais pour une admiratrice inconditionnelle. Je le traquais. Sa vie. Ses chansons. Ses coups d'éclats. Je lisais tout ce que je pouvais dénicher. Et quand, à la télévision, il y avait une entrevue, j'y assistais assidûment comme bon nombre de téléspectateurs dans le confort de leur foyer. Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je découvre la faille.

Parce qu'il devait bien en avoir une, n'est-ce pas? Une raison pour laquelle je ne sombrais pas inutilement dans la folie. Oui, il me rendait folle. Je cherchais sans comprendre ses intentions à mon égard. Tournait-il tout simplement ma victoire en dérision?

Je me rappelais sa défaite. Toby était revenu sain et sauf suite à maints périples que je dus bravement affronter. Un jeu qui ne connaissait aucune règle et qui ne suivait aucune logique. Avais-je réellement triomphé? Oui. Je soupirai d'aise. Toby était en sécurité, loin des intrigues d'un roi déchu…

La première fois qu'on entendit parler de David Bowie, ce fut pratiquement lorsque je fis ma première apparition devant le petit écran. Revlon m'avait engagé pour tourner une publicité de rouge à lèvres. Peu de temps après mon premier succès, la communauté artistique accueillait son nouveau prodige.

Nous jouions sur deux paliers. Moi, celui de la mode et lui, celui de la musique. Quand j'étais persuadée d'avoir atteint l'excellence, il s'arrangeait toujours pour élever la barre encore plus haute avec ses propres prouesses. Si ce n'était pas moi qui apparaissais sur les couvertures des magazines, c'était son visage à lui qui faisait la une.

Cela semblait si bien amuser mon agent. Ce dernier m'avait acheté un billet privilégié pour assister à un de ses fameux concerts. Il y voyait-là, m'avait-il dit, une opportunité de réunir deux artistes que tout opposait. Je me doutais de ce qu'il attendait de moi : une collaboration pour un projet futur. Cela restait à voir. Je pouvais refuser, mais ça aurait été repousser l'inévitable.

D'autre part, une question me revenait sans cesse en tête. Comment diable avait-il pu obtenir un billet alors que le Radio City Music Hall affichait complet? Les mystères du show business me surprendraient toujours. Je n'y croyais pas trop, jusqu'à ce que ledit billet se retrouve entre mes mains. C'était l'occasion où jamais d'obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et j'étais prête à l'affronter pour la seconde fois…

Quand 22h00 sonna, j'étais préparée à faire face à mon destin. J'avais opté pour une coiffure simple. Mes cheveux tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules dénudées. Ma robe était classique. Entièrement noire, elle me couvrait de la poitrine au mollet. J'avais opté pour un style sobre, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, _son attention_ me répétait une petite voix cruelle au fond de ma tête. Je la repoussai mentalement.

Mes chaussures claquaient sur le trottoir au sortir de l'immeuble à logements où se trouvait mon appartement. Mon agent n'avait pas ménagé ses moyens. Une limousine m'attendait.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je serrai le poing pour évacuer la nervosité qui s'emparait de moi. J'avais déjà connu pire, me dis-je. Inconscient de mon émoi, le chauffeur m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture tout en soulevant poliment son chapeau pour me saluer.

\- Mademoiselle…

\- Merci.

Je me hissai à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière moi. Dieu, ce qu'il faisait noir à l'intérieur! Jamais je n'aurais cru. Je cherchai vainement un bouton pour allumer la lumière. Les vitres de la limousine ne laissaient même pas filtrer l'éclat de la lune. C'est alors que la lumière revint d'elle-même.

« Merde! »

Je plissai les yeux, cherchant à m'accoutumer du mieux que je le pouvais.

\- Hé bien, quel accueil…

Cette voix, cet accent mythique qui me hantait depuis des années dans mon sommeil, il était de retour… et se tenait à moins d'un mètre de moi. Toujours aussi fier, toujours aussi digne, toujours aussi diablement beau…

Il portait un t-shirt à sa propre effigie sur fond noir. C'était le comble du narcissisme. C'était lui tout craché. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, sans s'empêcher d'arborer ce sourire narquois. Une cigarette dans une main attendait, fumante, alors que l'autre se glissait dans ses cheveux courts. Il croisa les jambes. Ses pantalons de cuir noirs moulants son corps comme une seconde peau.

\- Jareth…!

Il soupira, visiblement ennuyé que j'emploie le nom qui lui appartenait pourtant.

\- David. Appelle-moi David.

\- Jareth.

\- Toujours aussi têtue. Je vois…

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

« J'aurais cru que cela aurait changé avec le temps. »

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'essayais de garder mon calme, mais mon trouble s'accentuait. Mes lèvres tremblaient. Ma stupeur qui d'abord m'avait rendue coite fit place à la colère. Je devais rester en contrôle. J'étais la maîtresse de la situation. Après tout, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur moi. Pas vrai?

\- Que fais-tu ici?

Il replia ses bras, joignant ses mains dans son dos en une position désinvolte.

\- J'ai un concert à donner.

\- Et Underground?

\- Il se porte comme un charme depuis ton passage.

\- Vraiment? J'aurais cru que…

\- Tu crois encore aux contes de fées, Sarah?

\- Pas vraiment, et toi?

\- C'est bien ce que je vois.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici?

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Tu sais ce que je te demande.

\- Et tu ignores toi-même ce que tu me demandes…

Piquée au vif, je décidai de le défier.

\- Dis-moi, tu kidnappes toujours des enfants?

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Tu en as un en tête en particulier?

\- Non. Toby est…

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de m'interrompre.

\- Toujours ce gamin…

\- Ah… parce qu'il devrait y avoir autre chose?

\- Si c'est ce que tu désires…

Je préférais éviter de le mener vers ce sentier-là, aussi retournais-je au premier sujet. J'étais assez adulte pour cerner le sous-entendu.

\- Toby est un grand garçon.

\- Quel âge a-t-il aujourd'hui?

\- Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires!

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que nous discutions de lui.

Je ramassai mon sac à main sous mon aisselle. J'avais besoin d'air… ou du temps. C'était trop précipité. Il me fallait réfléchir. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas être assis l'un en face de l'autre et avoir une discussion sensée. C'était impossible. James, mon agent, serait certainement déçu, mais c'était voué à l'échec dès le départ.

\- Je vais descendre ici. Merci.

Il secoua la tête, visiblement sérieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Sarah.

\- Pourquoi pas? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison hormis celle de mon agent!

\- Nous sommes sur le Manhattan Bridge.

\- Merde!

Jareth éclata de rire.

\- Sarah, tu n'as pas changé…

Il laissa son regard errer sur ma silhouette. Je me maudissais d'avoir enfilé cette robe un peu trop moulante à mon goût pour être la proie de ses yeux démoniaques.

« …Peut-être que si, finalement. »

Je serrai les dents, cherchant la répartie qui me permettrait de lui échapper.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi.

Il décroisa les jambes.

\- Veux-tu voir jusqu'à quel point?

Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et se leva.

\- Que fais-tu?!

Horrifiée, je le regardai s'approcher de moi. S'il essayait quoique ce soit de déplacé, je le remettrais aussitôt à sa place, parole de Sarah Williams! Manhattan Bridge ou pas, il n'y a rien qui m'empêcherait de le jeter par-dessus bord.

\- Tu es un peu pâle…

Il se pencha et, à quelques centimètres de moi, ouvrit une porte dérobée pour en sortir une bouteille. Il remplit un verre et me le tendit. Je le pris, surprise. Après quoi, il se cala à mes côtés. Moi qui avais cru que…! Avais-je eu l'esprit si mal tourné?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Bois, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je regardai mon verre, méfiante. Pour ma part, je me rappelais trop bien une certaine pêche empoisonnée. Aussi, respirai-je le liquide ambré à la recherche du moindre arôme douteux. La pêche aussi avait une apparence ordinaire…

\- Non, je n'en veux pas.

Je repoussai mon verre.

\- Sarah…

Il emprisonna mon menton dans sa main pour faire pivoter mon visage vers le sien. Quelques centimètres à peine nous séparaient. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, un parfum de magie et de mystère. Et ce regard si étrange… si intense…

« Ne me défie pas. »

Son ton était équivoque, provocant et… effrayant.

\- C'est une menace?

\- Tu n'es pas de force à lutter.

Je vidai mon verre au sol sous son regard d'acier. J'avais osé. Je l'avais défié, malgré la peur qui me tenaillait. Il n'était pas question de céder.

\- Je ne suis plus la gamine que tu pouvais t'amuser à effrayer!

\- Non, tu es devenue une gamine stupide.

Il s'empara de mes mains et me fit basculer sous lui alors que je criais, me débattant tel un animal sauvage en cage. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il m'écrasait de tout son poids. Son torse se colla à ma poitrine. Je frissonnai. C'était comme si nos formes s'épousaient dans la plus parfaite harmonie.

\- Ne me touche pas! !

\- Sarah…

\- Tu n'as nul pouvoir sur moi, Roi des Cobolts!

Sa bouche forma un rictus cruel.

\- Vraiment?

Il emprisonna mes deux poignets d'une seule main. De l'autre, il saisit la bouteille qui avait glissé, pendant notre lutte, sur le plancher de la limousine. Il retira le bouchon de liège avec ses dents. Je savais qu'il allait essayer de me faire boire le contenu. C'était hors de question! Contre toute attente, je le vis porter la bouteille à ses propres lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que…?

Il m'eut à mon propre jeu, car il m'embrassa avant que je ne finisse ma phrase. Je fus contrainte d'avaler le liquide. Était-ce ses lèvres qui avaient un goût amer ou bien l'étrange breuvage qui se frayait un chemin à travers moi? Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'endormis presque aussitôt. Ma dernière pensée frisait l'absurde.

Jareth m'avait embrassé pour la première fois…

* * *

Publié le 24 janvier 2016 - Mascarade


End file.
